Brasserie
The ''BrasserieTranslated from French: ''Brewery is a new restaurant in New York City. History First Date To a Better Place Wilson Fisk and Vanessa Marianna met for a date at the Brasserie, an Italian restaurant in Hell's Kitchen. Fisk was visibly nervous during the date, something that Marianna noticed very soon. Before the dinner began, one of the waiters offered Fisk a glass of wine so that he could taste it and approve it. Fisk admitted he did not know very much about wine, and that his assistant, James Wesley, was the one who recommended it. Marianna considered it to be delicious, and joked saying that maybe she should go on a date with Fisk's assistant. Seeing that Fisk did not understand, Marianna clarified it was a joke. Marianna stated that it was obvious that Fisk did not go on dates too much, and he admitted that he had been preoccupied for a long time with other matters. Trying to break the ice, Marianna noted that the restaurant was a nice place, but she did not know about it. Fisk explained that it just opened a month before. This prompted them to begin speaking about the city of New York, that Marianna believed it was changing, but not fast enough according to Fisk. Due to her words, Fisk noticed that Marianna did not grow in New York City, and explained how, during his childhood, he dreamt about living in a beautiful place far away from Hell's Kitchen, and his mother sent him to stay with relatives in a farm in the middle of nowhere. Marianna wanted to know what made him came back, and Fisk explained that both time and distance made him realize that the city was a part of himself, and now he was determined to make it a better place for people like Marianna. she then proposed a toast, to a better place.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Interruption in Brasserie]] Wilson Fisk and Vanessa Marianna finished their dinner, and Fisk convinced her to have dessert saying that they served an incredible Zuppa Inglese at the restaurant. Fisk revealed that it was his favorite dessert during his childhood. Marianna offered to split one, just like Marlene Vistain usually told him, and he ordered a Zuppa to the waiter. Marianna revealed that milk chocolate has always been her downfall, but she was open to try new things that night and get out of her comfort zone. Fisk reflected upon how people usually got caught in the things they did or who they thought themselves they were. Marianna asked Fisk who he actually was, and he complimented her, saying that he was just a man enjoying her company. Their date was interrupted by Anatoly Ranskahov who, despite James Wesley tried to stop, entered the restaurant and claimed he needed to speak with Fisk. Most of the customers in the restaurant approached Ranskahov, as it turned out they were Fisk's bodyguards posing as customers. Marianna was shocked and she did not understand what happened, but Fisk took her saying they needed to leave. As Fisk passed by the door, Ranskahov tried to tell Fisk that he and my brother gratefully accepted his offer, but Fisk simply told him that Wesley would take care of him. Fisk then ordered Wesley to put Ranskahov in a car before leaving the restaurant. Behind the Scenes *''Brasserie'' was an actual restaurant in New York City, but dedicated to French cuisine instead of Italian. It closed permanently on January 1, 2016. References Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations